


I got lightening in my eyes and a fire down below

by ABroodyGay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, I don't even know any more, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t happen while you’re at work. While your occupied in the daily tasks of male surgical your intimate moments with Patsy are the last thing on your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got lightening in my eyes and a fire down below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatsyMountsDelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsyMountsDelia/gifts).



You know that step. Quietly measured but still confident. NHS regulation lace ups clacking on the wooden floor. You know her routine now. First to the clinical room to drop off her bag then to the kitchen where she drinks a hastily made cup of tea (you hear the kettle whistle and know its just a matter of minutes), then up the stairs to the bathroom adjacent to yours to freshen up. You hear the door rattle on its hinges once, then the water pipes juddering as she turns on the tap, the door creaks again and your counting the seconds until- _tap-tap-tap._

Why she knocks on the door you don’t know. She’s seen you naked enough times now but you suppose years of being brought up in various institutions (boarding school, to the nurses home and then Nonnatus) has instilled spotless manners in your girl.

You have been waiting for that knock _all.Day_. Counting down the minutes of her shift, thinking of what you wanted to do to her the moment she got in, memories of stolen kisses and touches floating across your mind. It doesn’t happen while you’re at work. While your occupied in the daily tasks of male surgical your intimate moments with Patsy are the last thing on your mind. But when the door to your room shuts behind you, when you’re alone in the kitchen or the bathroom or trying to get a little light reading done, Patsy riding your fingers flickers across your minds eye, or the way she looks when she comes, or how her lips feel pressed against your inner thigh-

You open the door so quickly she stumbles a little and before she can even get “hello darling” out of her mouth you’ve all but slammed her against the door and pressed your lips against hers in a searing kiss. She lets out a little squeak of surprise but she’s melting against you in seconds, sighing into your mouth and deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue over your lower lip.

Your hands glide up her waist and over her breasts, squeezing for a second and the way she moans into your mouth makes your knees buckle a little. You want to see her wild and reckless, your brave beautiful Patsy, coming undone at the seams so your fingers slide into her hair and gently pull out as many as you can in ten seconds just so you can curl your fingers into those thick auburn locks. She tastes of illicit cigarettes, and tea and the _Pepsident_ toothpaste she always uses and you don’t think you could fall in love with this woman anymore but every day she proves you wrong.

“Delia what-mmph!” You don’t have time for chit chat, not when your want for her has been bubbling all day so you kiss her again before your fingers fumble over the buttons of her work dress. In seconds you feel her fingers join yours apparently catching onto exactly what you want to do. When her dress is open to the waist you can’t be fiddled with taking off her brassiere so you just pull it down and lavish kisses to her perfect breasts. You hear her head thud against the door and look up to see her biting down on her own hand to keep quiet but she’s looking at you; eyes dark and steady. You don’t break the gaze not even when you graze your lips over her nipples then take one between your teeth and pinch gently at the other. Her eyes roll back a little but still she keeps quiet. You wish you could hear her moan freely. How long would it be before you could love each other without hiding. Months? Years? For now, this would have to do.

You press a few haphazard kisses to the top of each breast then ruckle her skirt and petticoat up to her waist. Normally you would tease her now, trace her garters and the tops of her stockings with your fingertips but today you can’t wait.You need to feel how much she wants you so you slide your hand straight beneath her knickers, past soft curls and into slick, wet heat. Now it’s you biting back a moan. You’ve barely been touching her for five minutes and _this_ is what it does to her. _This_ is how you make her feel.

“God, Patsy. You’re so wet.”

It’s barely a whisper and she whimpers in reply. And you do what you’ve been waiting to do all day. You slip two fingers inside her and curl and watch her eyes roll back in pleasure again before they fix on yours, pupils blown, a gaze dark and heavy with so much lust it makes your mouth dry.

You decide now is not the time to drag this out. You want it quick and dirty, you want her to fall apart, against the door, around your fingers and with your eyes locked on her gorgeous face.

So you move, just how she likes it, curling up on each inward thrust, your thumb pressing firm circles over her clit and she’s bucking in a matter of seconds. You take her higher and higher and soon she’s gasping and whimpering with every thrust. You hitch her thigh up round your waist and with the extra room it gives you, you ease a third finger inside her and this time a soft moan escapes her lips.

“Delia... _Delia please_ , make me..I need to-”

“Sshhhh Cariad, I’ve got you.” And you know she’s almost there, picture perfect, in control, unflappable Patience Mount is clenching around your fingers, eyes wide, hair mussed and slightly parted,kiss swollen lips and you swear to god she has never looked more beautiful than she does right now.

“Kiss me...please..I’m-” You press your lips to hers and muffle the sharp cry of pleasure that would escape her. You feel her thighs tremble a little, her fingers clutching desperately at your back as her body rolls with each wave of pleasure.

You pull away and press soft kisses to her nose and cheeks while she gets her breath back. She’s still trembling.

“Delia...my God. Where on earth did that come from?” She’s buttoning her dress with shaking fingers now, then slowly sliding her leg from round your hip. You gently ease you fingers from inside her, loving the way her gaze darkens again when your bring them to your lips and suck each one clean.

“Well...maybe I’ll tell you after dinner. You had better go and tidy yourself up. You look awfully flushed Pats.” You smooth down her hair and giggle at her outraged expression.

“Just you wait Delia Busby, I’ll-”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you will.” You stoop down and pick up the bobby pins you had carelessly dropped to the floor bedore pressing a final kiss to her lips. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a problem.
> 
> Title is from Melissa Etheridge's "All The Way Home."


End file.
